Undertale
Undertale 14 Ocak 2015 tarihinde yayınlanmış bir RPG oyunudur. Temmie Chang tarafından ek törenle Toby Fox tarafından geliştirilmiş bir rol yapma oyundur. Microsoft Windows ve Mac OS X için 15 Eylül 2015'te ve Linux için 17 Temmuz 2016'da piyasaya çıktı. Oyun ezici çoğunlukla olumlu yorumlarmelarle karşılandı. Oynanış 'Undertale' , rol yapma oyunlarında normalde görülen ancak bir takım farklılıklara sahip olan geleneksel mekaniği kullanan bir rol yapma oyundur. '' Undertale '' 'savaş sistemi sırayla dönüyor ve özellikle kurşun-cehennem oyunları - özellikle kahramanın SOUL' dan ilham aldığı Touhou serisinden esinlenmiş gibi görünüyor. ], kırmızı bir kalp ile temsil edildiğinde, rakibin attığı saldırıları önlemelidir. Oyun ilerledikçe, oyuncunun hareketsiz durmasını veya oynatılmasını gerektiren renkli engeller ve kalbin kontrol edildiği şekilde değişen patron savaşları gibi yeni unsurlar getirilir. Oyuncunun sırası boyunca, rakibe karşı mücadele etme (çabuk girdi girişi dahil), rakibin ruh halini değiştirebilecek eylemler yapma, maddeleri kullanma fırsatı ve doğru eylemler kullanılırsa düşmanı koruyarak merhameti gösterirler . Bir düşmanın öldürülmesi EXP ve LV 'yi ödüllendirecek, ancak onlar korunursa, verilmez; GOLD her iki durumda da geçerli. Oyuncunun eylemleri biten ne alacaklarını belirlerken, oyun, karşılaşılan canavarların öldürülmesi ve yok edilmesinin ahlakına büyük önem vermektedir. Geleneksel RPG'lerin aksine, tek bir canavarı öldürmeden oyunu tamamlamak mümkündür. Aşırı dünya çoğunlukla oyuncunun ilerlemesi için çözmesi gereken bulmaca içerir. Canavar savaşları, savaşı barış içinde çözmek için doğru eylem setini gerektiren bulmacalar olarak da görülebilir. Bununla birlikte, oyuncu Soykırım Yolları her canavarı öldürmeyi taahhüt eder karar verirse, neredeyse tüm bulmacalar devre dışı bırakılır ve oyuncu grind oyun. Geleneksel RPG'lerin aksine, öğütme (nötr bir ortamda) ve geri çekme zorunlu değildir ve oyunda hiçbir yan görev yoktur. Oyun ayrıca, oyuncunun eylemlerine ve [Dördüncü duvara dördüncü duvara] kırılmasına dayanan sert değişiklikler yapmanın yanı sıra esprili ve mizahi diyalogu ile bilinir. Dikkat çekici diyalog değişiklikleri sonucu öldürme / koruma sağlama konusunda en belirgin değişiklik oyunun SAVE özelliğinin manipüle edilmesini içerir; özellikle oyunun bırakılması veya sıfırlanması: hemen hemen her büyük karakterin [Metagaming (rol yapma oyunları), | meta-bilgi]], oyuncunun önceki oyunlarda yaptığı eylemleri hatırlamak. Ana Öykü Çok önce, Dünya üzerindeki iki ırk hüküm sürdü: İnsanlar ve Canavarlar. Bir gün, iki ırk arasında bir Savaş çıktı ve uzun bir savaş dizisinden sonra insanlar zafer kazandı. Sihirbazlarının en büyüğü canavarları bir büyü Bariyer ile mühürledi. Bununla birlikte, bu bariyer mükemmel bir bariyer değildir. Savaşın üzerinden yıllar sonra, 201X'de bir insan çocuğu kendi gizemli nedeni için Tırmanıyor Dağı. Dağa tırmananların asla geri dönmeyecekleri söylenir. Çocuk, dağın içinde muazzam bir delik keşfediyor ve daha yakından bakmaya çalışıyor. Şimdi, hikaye başlar. kahraman adlı oyuncunun adı, oyuncu Toby Fox'un (fwugradiation) (15 Eylül 2015) sonra seçilmesidir. "Bazı insanlar" Düşen çocuğa ne diyeceğim? "" Kendi adınız "diyor. 9 Aralık 2015'te öğrenildi. [ [Harabeler] ve kısaca Flowey, kendi eğlencesi için kahramanı öldürmeye çalışan bilinçli bir çiçekle tanışır. Daha sonra çocuğa Bulmacaları nasıl çözeceğini ve Yeraltındaki çatışmaları çözmeyi öğreten Toriel adlı bir anne canavar tarafından engellendi. Bir patron onunla kavga ettikten sonra çocuğun kalıntılardan çıkmasına izin verir. Geliştirme Toby "Radiation" Fox'un oyunun bir "EarthBound" 'ROM hacki olacağını iddia ettiği Starmen.Net'in PK Hack bölümündeki şaka dizisinde' 'Undertale' '' adlı en eski bilinen ekran görüntüleri yayınlandı. 'UnderBound 2' '' olarak adlandırılan. Toby Fox (4 Şubat 2013). "UnderBound" 9 Aralık 2015 tarihinde elendi. The first known demo of '''Undertale' was sent to the video game merchandising website, Fangamer, to play back on May 2, 2013.Fangamer Fangamer (2 May 2013). "Office Cam tomorrow at 8:30pm EST! We'll be playing @FwugRadiation's game: Undertale" Retrieved on 9 December 2015. The game was met with positive reviews, so a public demo was later released on May 23, 2013.UnderTale UnderTale (23 May 2013) "undertale.com The demo is out." Retrieved on 9 December 2015. Undertale was later funded through a kickstarter campaign with a goal of $5,000. It ended up receiving $51,124 from 2,398 people. Due to the short length of the demo, Fox expected the game to be completed as early as August 2014. İpucu * Resmi web sitesinin "yaklaşık" bölümünün iki önizleme resmi üzerinde karakterin adı Taco'dur. * Web sitesinin "demo" bölümünün sayfa başlığı "UNDERTALE Lezzetli Ücretsiz Örnek" dir. * Resmi web sitesinin HTML'sini kontrol etmeye çalışırsanız, bu mesajı Toby Fox bulacaktır: "Ne yapıyorsunuz? Sırları mı arıyorsunuz?" Burun ait olmadığı yere koymayın. sevmediğiniz bir şey ... Hee hee hee. " cs:UNDERTALE de:Undertale en:‎Undertale es:‎Undertale fi:Undertale fr:Undertale he:אנדרטייל it:Undertale ja:Undertale pl:Undertale pt-br:Undertale ru:Undertale sr:Undertale uk:Undertale zh:Undertale Category:Content